Prototype N
by bunji the wolf
Summary: Naruto dies in battle, however he is soon revived shortly after his death, with his memories lost. Naruto must regain his memories on who he is and what going on with this new power within him.
1. Chapter 1

**Prototype-N**

**Don't own Naruto or anything else, but my own OC's**

**Chapter One-Type-N**

Naruto Uzumaki. One of the greatest soldiers from Konoha, greater then even his father Minato Namikaze. Naruto had finally met his match on the battle field.

Fighting bio-weapons created that was supposed to test the skills of the soldiers of Konoha that broke out early this morning, Naruto was the only one whom defeated the creature, but sadly, Naruto had met his end by this creator. The creature's name was 'Kyuubi'. Naruto fought with everything he got and defeated the bio-weapon that was made by a team of specialist sciences by the name of Kabuto and the head-master of the unit 'Orochimaru'.

Naruto saved his own unit from Kyuubi's wrath, killing the beast by cutting its head off after being stabbed by it claws in the heart and spinal cord.

Danzo, leader of the Konoha military units, was surprised that a single man such as Naruto was able to take down a beast with his own two hands. Naruto was a special soldier of his class. Sarutobi the leader/major of the city of Konoha was sad to hear this news. He was a good friend of the Uzumaki family, Kushina and Minato's only child of the family. Telling Kushina the sad news would break the mother's heart dearly, but the one whom to tell Kushina the news would be Naruto's most trusted friend on his unit. That would be 'Sasuke Uchiha'.

**Eight days after his so called death:**

Inside the military base deep underground after eight days of testing on Naruto's body, Danzo found Naruto was a very useful being for this new experiment. He wanted Orochimaru to test on Naruto, while the boy was dead.

He truly didn't care about Naruto or the Uzumaki, but only with having a soldier; a useful toy.

Having put the small remains of Kyuubi within Naruto's body, they would most likely be drained of Kyuubi's blood and taken into Naruto's body. At first, nothing happened. Naruto showed some life when his right hand twitched twice.

Orochimaru ordered the group of scientist to remove Naruto from the military base to his own base for further testing on the boy.

Packing Naruto away into a large truck during the rain on that Sunday night, Naruto was kept on drugs to keep him asleep and from causing any trouble.

**Outside in the city of Konoha:**

The truck that carried Naruto moved out during the rain storm, thunder and lighting ruling the skies that night. Getting across the bridge of Konoha was easy. Naruto, however, on the inside of the large truck was half way on his course to Orochimaru's base.

But then suddenly, lighting struck the ground which made the truck diver made a quick turn and crashed into a building, killing the driver. There inside the truck, Naruto could hear a voice in his head speaking out to him as the drugs started to wear off on the young man.

Naruto Uzumaki, who was 22 years old, slowly opened his eyes, getting out of the bed although he was wearing nothing but the hospital clothes they gave him. Naruto's head was ringing like bells, barely able to even walk right. Naruto focused on getting out of the truck.

Somehow, Naruto made it to a dark ally. There he finally stopped, got on one knee, and threw up the drugs that swam through his body. Naruto's body went numb while an unknown being walked toward him. It was an old man's voice that spoke out to him. "Hey, buddy, you are okay there?"

**A few days have past since then:**

Naruto awakened in another place, an old house. Naruto slowly rose up to see himself fully dressed by someone. Whoever it was gave Naruto some nice clothes. Wearing dark blue jeans with a black jacket with a red hood, Naruto saw there was a fireplace near him.

"Where am I?" Naruto spoke.

"Finally up, I see." A voice spoke from the shadows.

"W-who's there? Come on out," Naruto said as he shook his head. His head still ached in pain.

"Easy there, buddy, you been asleep for some time now." In the shadow was an old man who had gray hair with sea green eyes, wearing the normal hobo outfit.

"How long I was out?" Naruto asked.

"Two weeks," the old man told Naruto.

"My head hurts like crap," Naruto said.

"I found you in a truck. It looks like they were taking you to that hospital, but you don't seem that hurt, buddy," the old man said.

"I ain't your buddy. Who are you, old man?" Naruto asked.

"James Phil," James spoke to Naruto.

"I don't remember my name," Naruto spoke.

"Can't remember your name, huh? I'll give you one then," James smiled.

"I don't need a new name," Naruto told James as he glared at the old man.

"Fine. I'll call you kid then," James laughed while Naruto sighed.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked.

"Downtown of Konoha. You know, near the docks here in waves," James told Naruto.

"Waves, huh? I remember…isn't this the place that thug Gato rules over?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, that's right, kid," James sighed. "Worst places to be in town." James added.

"If I go uptown, maybe I'll remember something," Naruto said.

"Sorry, kid. No can do. The bridge has been shutdown by Gato and his thugs. If you want to get across the bridge, you gotta pay them some cold hard money to get by," James told him.

"Damn," Naruto said. "Well, I guess for now I have to settle this until I can remember."

"To remember what?"

"Everything's name, life, family, anything that's helpful." Naruto felt an inhuman rage building up inside his mind. Naruto shook off the rage that nearly overcame him. Naruto turned to look outside from the window of James' house, seeing the streets of waves filled with crime and murder and other injustices happening out there.

Naruto was trapped in downtown Konoha with a new friend who might or could help him remember everything about his past or at least a small part of his memory.

A new but strange journey was about to begin for Naruto. Whether he would like it or not, it was his journey to make.

_**Next time-A new power**_

I know a lot of you out there know a game called Prototype, this story is some what like and also isn't at the same time. As many people know from their childhood of watching Batman the cartoon on cartoon network past in the good old days...sigh yeah I miss those days too.

Naruto has abilities **'Clayface'** to take on any shape on any size or matter but a little more of Prototype powers as well.

**Abilties**

Shapeshifter-form into anyone or anything, with any part of his or hers body.

Super strength

Super healing/healing factor

Changing others and their forms as he see fit.

Many other unknown strength within Naruto for the time being.

As weakness well, like Clayface well I want to make Naruto strong as I see him being a badass in this story. So giving him Clayface weakness might be the downside of being a shapeshifter. So that's why Naruto isn't gonna be made out of clay, but flesh and blood would be a better choice for him..

This story is like this type of crossover-Naruto/Prototype/Grand theft Auto/True Crimes-but in a Naruto version of it.

Anyway here the Pairing

**The pairing matter on how Naruto's...side picks.**

Good-Hinata, Ino, Shizune, Konan, Haku, Tsunami-Become a hero of the people.

Evil-Kin, Tayuya, Karin, Anko-Become your worst nightmare for his enemies.

Netural-Sakura, Temari, Tenten, Tsunade, Isaribi-Trying to live a normal life as a human being.

That is all for everyone enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Prototype-N**

**Don't own Naruto or anything else, but my own OC's**

**Chapter Two**_**-A new power**_

**James's house**

"Well, kid, if you're gonna make it across the bridge without paying, I have an idea that will help you." James smiled at Naruto.

"I'm listening," Naruto said to James.

"There's a good friend of mine that works at a store called Jin. He might hook us up with something," James told Naruto. "It's not far from this house. It's a two minute walk there; you can't miss it."

"Alright, I'll go check this shop out then." Naruto left James's house and went into the streets of downtown Konoha.

Naruto kept his hood on so nobody could see his face while he walks the streets. Everything was dirty and looked poor. If Naruto's memory could be restored with James's help, then there would be no need to shut the old man up.

After two minutes of walking, Naruto made his way to Jin's, which was the name of the place James told him about. Naruto entered the store to see nobody was there to be found, until Naruto said, "Hey! Is anyone here?"

After a few moments of silence, Naruto sighed and turned away but heard the sound of a door opening in the back of the store. "Yo. What can I do for you, my man?" The voice spoke in the back. Naruto didn't see anyone in the back of the store.

"Yeah, a guy named James told me you can help me with something that will get me across the bridge without having Gato's thugs on me." Naruto told the voice.

"What's your name?" the voice asked.

"I don't have one. I don't remember my name," Naruto said.

"Oh, you must be the new guy James told me about. Alright, I got something that will fix you. Come on in. I'm in the back," the voice said.

Naruto walked past the counter of the store and entered through a door. There was a secret room and then some stairs that went downwards. Naruto went downstairs. He entered the secret room and the room was light up with a dark blue colored light.

Working on the desk while wearing a dark green jacket and a skullcap was a brown skinned young man who looked about the same age as Naruto, but later in his 20's.

"Are you Jin?" Naruto asked.

"Yup, the one and only. Name's Jin Green. James is an old friend of my family. He goes way back with my dad. So, anyways, check this out. I just finished making this little toy for you to use." Jin handed over to Naruto a small phone. It wasn't just any normal phone either. It was an I-phone.

"Wow, an I-phone."

"Ah, but this one is special. I upgraded it. Besides having it take pictures, listen to music, and watch YouTube; you can use this one to listen to people's phone calls and it's also a perfect jammer too." Jin laughed and Naruto was really impressed by Jin's work already though they just met.

"Wow! This is some really high tech stuff, Jin. So why are you giving it to me?" Naruto asked Jin.

"This is your first mission. If you want to get out of this town, that will help you. I want you to use this to jam Gato's phone calls and use it to see who he's talking to these past few days. We need to know who he's talking to because lately the town hasn't been given any water or new clothes. The shipments that come to the docks haven't been showing up and I think Gato's behind it." Jin informed Naruto about the state of the downtown of Konoha.

"All right. I'll see what I can do then," Naruto nodded. He left Jin's place after thanking him for the new toy to use.

"Alright, man, come back in one piece, ya hear!" Jin told his new friend.

"Yeah, I hear ya."

**A few moments later:**

Naruto had gotten a call from Jin.

"Yo, Jin. What's up?" Naruto asked

"Man, I forgot to tell you. If you want to jam Gato's phone, you got to have height. Try that large building near the shop," Jin told Naruto.

"Alright, I'll try it out." Naruto walked over to the old building that was near Jin's place. Naruto saw that the door and windows were sealed off with no way in or out. Naruto cursed, "Damn." But then, Naruto saw a fire escape in the ally way on the side of the building. Naruto used that to climb the building and get on the rooftop.

Then Naruto took out the I-phone Jin made for him. Naruto set the phone to jammer. He pointed it at the towering large building that Gato owned within this part of town. From there, Naruto was easily able to jam Gato's phone and listen on it to who Gato was talking to.

"Gato, can you hear me?" a voice said.

"Yeah, I can barely hear you. Something's wrong with my phone. Damn it, anyway," Gato said.

"The shipment of water is coming today," The voice said.

"Good. The people of waves will be happy to see water after two weeks of no water and new clothes. Good thing we have a large shipment from last week hidden away just in case those fools try to get smart with me. Water and clothes are money. They will have work for me to get the money to pay for it," Gato laughed.

"Yeah, the docks in warehouse 45. Nobody will ever know. Besides, the warehouse has been close off for five years," The voice laughed.

"Yeah, alright then. I'll talk to you later." Gato hung up his phone.

"Got it." Naruto chuckled. Naruto went back down the fire escape but something went wrong. Suddenly, the fire escape broke and came crashing down from the fourth floor. Naruto was about to have a naughty fall when Naruto fell down. Suddenly something came out from his chest dressed in the same clothes as him. About five copies of himself acted as a pillow to break his fall. After he crashed down on them, the five copies disappear in a poof of red cloud.

Naruto got up. "What the hell? They look like me." Naruto was confused. He looked at his own two hands and he focused. Out from his back came a copy of himself spawned from his back.

"Copies?" Naruto said.

"Yeah." The clone said. "I'm your clone, boss."

"But how?" Naruto asked.

"Mah, I don't know. You called us, didn't you?" the clone asked.

"I called you? Wait a minute! I was about to fall so I thought of something to break my fall."

"Yeah, that's right. You called us to help you, boss."

"What should I call you?" Naruto asked his clone.

The clone smiled, "I don't know. I'm you so I don't my name as well, but I will tell you this."

"What?" Naruto asked

"There's more power inside," The clone said

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say you're like superman, but better," the clone said with a devilish smile.

"I'm like superman?"

"But better. Keep this secret until you can control your power, boss. We're only looking out for ya."

"I guess so. What other powers do I have?" Naruto asked his copy.

"I can't tell you all the secrets, boss. Don't worry. It will be fun to find them out." The copy disappeared from Naruto's sight as Jin called Naruto.

"Yo! Did ya get it?" Jin asked.

"Yeah, I got it," Naruto told Jin.

"Alright. Come back to my place and we'll talk over once James shows up," Jin said.

"Ok." Naruto hung up and put his phone back in his jacket pocket. "New powers…hmm… this can help me get my memories back…yeah," Naruto smiled.

**Some time later at Jin's:**

James joined the group with Naruto and Jin to listen on what Gato and the voice were talking about.

After hearing that the water and clothed were being stored, Naruto knew what to do at this moment. Naruto left Jin's place but James and Jin asked where Naruto was going. Naruto simply said, "I'm gonna get some water." He smiled after he left.

"Let's see what he can do, Jin." James said. "I believe in the boy. I think he can pull this off."

**At the docks:**

Naruto made it the docks. However, the gates were closed. Naruto was a bit too far away and start running to the closed gates. Suddenly, Naruto jumped high into the air, but far too high then his normal high jump. Naruto jumped fifteen feet into the air.

"Ah shit! Too much! Too much!" Naruto landed in the water. It was a good thing that he remembered how to swim. Naruto swam to where the warehouse was on the docks.

Naruto looked around for warehouse 45. He didn't find because there were guards everywhere, guarding one spot at each warehouse. Naruto high jumped on top of the warehouse rooftops. From there, he jumped from warehouse to warehouse until he found warehouse 45, which didn't take long.

However, warehouse 45's door was locked by a heavy chained lock with no key. He couldn't get inside. There were no guards at all. Jumping down near the door, Naruto touched the lock. He sighed, "If only I had a key or some extra weapons to open this locked door."

But then Naruto's right arm suddenly changed into a large monster-like arm with claws. "That will work!" Naruto said with a smile. He slashed the lock into pieces. Naruto opened the door and saw the large shipment of water and clothes, but this was gonna be a problem with one man alone.

Naruto just smiled "Alright, boys, time to go to work."

**The very next day:**

"Water and clothes! Water and clothes! Get your water and clothes!" Jin yelled into the microphone and the people of waves ran out of their homes to see it wasn't a lie at all.

"Free! That's right. Water and clothes for all of you!" Jin yelled.

Naruto and James were helping give out water and clothes to the people of the waves as well just in case they didn't have any. Naruto got it anyways, 'Food!' There were so many happy faces that were so glad that someone brought them this wonderful gift.

An old man who looked like he in his late 60's walked up to Naruto and shook his hand. "You've done truly a wonderful thing to these people. What's your name, young man?" the old man asked Naruto.

"My name is…" Naruto paused for a moment. "Right now, I don't want to tell people my name."

"I understand." The old man secretly gave Naruto a small note and whispered to him "Meet me at this location after seven o clock tonight."

"Yeah, sure thing, old man," Naruto whispered back.

While helping out the other people of waves, Naruto caught a woman with long jet black hair with brown eyes wearing an old dark blue jacket with black jeans wearing fingerless gloves. As she walked away after she bow her head to Naruto.

"Hey, James, I'll be right back." He told James.

**Dark ally:**

"You did a good job back there," The girl told Naruto. She turned around and looked at him. Their eyes met.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm doing what's for the best for everyone," Naruto said.

"I'm Haku. Beware. Gato knows what you're doing. He will sent his men after you and they will kill you." Haku warned Naruto.

"Hmm! Tell them to bring it on! I got a surprise for him and his men," Naruto laughed.

Haku chuckled "You're different from the others. I can tell you have a good heart. That's good. The people here need a hero, someone like you."

'I'm no hero. I'm just trying my best, that's all." Naruto kept staring at Haku as Haku stared back.

"Well, it's been nice meeting you, Mr. Hero. We'll meet again." Haku ran off. Naruto was about to chase after her, but he decided not to. She already was out of his reach. She was a very fast runner, whoever this Haku was.

Naruto begin to think that if Gato and his men got a problem, then he would surely give them something more of a problem to deal with. A new power flowed through Naruto's body. Will he be the hero of the people or something much greater then that?

**Next time-The next Job**

**Well everyone there you have the second chapter I'm gonna keep updating this story more then the other story. I will try to focus more on this story, because it really fun to tell you the truth.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Prototype-N**

**Don't own Naruto or anything else, but my own OC's**

**Chapter Three-The next Job**

**James's house**

Later that at James's house it was six o clock James was drinking a good but strong can of beer, James offer Naruto some but decide not to have some as another job gonna be given to him soon. And he wanted to be ready to go.

"Later James I don't want to be late meeting a friend." Naruto left James house.

"Be careful out there many Gato's thug out there." James warned Naruto.

"Yeah don't worry I'll be fine." Naruto told the old man.

**On the streets of waves:**

Walking to the location of his next job, Naruto made his way deeper into waves. Naruto saw many thugs walking around with guns and weapons like chains, 2 by 4's, and knifes.

But none of that scared Naruto, not one bit. He was cool and calm collected. Naruto easily made his way to a very nice house. It wasn't burn down or looked destroyed like the others.

Naruto knocked on the door of the house once. The door opened to reveal a very beautiful woman who looked like she was in her early 40's or late 30's. With long dark blue hair with black eyes, she was wearing a pink shirt and a blue dress. Behind the woman was a small boy.

"W-who are you?" The woman asked.

"Sorry to cause you any trouble, but an old man gave me this location and told me to come here by seven o clock, but I came here an hour early. I hope I didn't come at a bad time," Naruto wondered as the young woman shook her head, smiling now.

"Please come inside. It's not safe. My father will join you shortly." The woman said.

Naruto entered the house and sat down at the table "So the old guy is your father?" Naruto asked the woman.

"Yes. He hasn't come home yet. I wonder what father wants with you, Mr. Um…" The woman didn't recall Naruto's name.

"Call me…whatever you want. I don't really remember my name." Naruto told the mother.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I'm Tsunami." The woman said.

"Who's the kid? Your little brother?" Naruto asked.

"No, he's my son Inari." Tsunami smiled at Naruto.

"Wow, a woman as young and beautiful as you are already having children." Naruto smiled at Tsunami, which caused her to blush. She turned away as the front door opened. The very same old man Naruto saw this morning entered the house.

"Ah! You showed up just on time." The old man spoke to Naruto.

"Yeah, didn't want to be late for anything."

"Alright then, down to business. You look and seem like the type of guy looking for a way out of this part of town, right?" The old man said to Naruto.

"Yeah, I'm actually trying to get out here. I need to go uptown but…"

"But Gato's thugs want you to pay to get across, yes, I know they do that to everyone who wants to enter or get out. By the way, my name's Tazuna." Tazuna spoke.

"So, Tazuna, what do you want from me?" Naruto asked.

"I need a man at your strength help us take down Gato. Gato doesn't know about you but he knows everyone else here." Tazuna smirked.

"So you want me to kill Gato, huh? Okay, I'll do it." Naruto smirked right back at Tazuna.

"Just to warn you, Gato got some heavy and mean trained assassins on his side. You just can't walk on in and ask for Gato's head." Tazuna joked.

Naruto laughed. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Gato will give the people of this town one of his bullshit speech again while Sarutobi the Major of Konoha is coming to pay me a visit. We're good friends." Tazuna said. "Sarutobi knows what's going on here. He has an assassin coming along with him by the name of Kakashi Hatake."

Then suddenly, Naruto froze in place as his memories a piece of his memories came at him.

"Kakashi Hatake…I…know him." Naruto said while staring up at the ceiling of the house.

"Really, you do? Then this won't be a problem." Tazuna smiled.

"Yeah, sure thing. Piece of cake. So tomorrow Gato's life will end?" Naruto asked Tazuna.

"Maybe. Depending on how everything goes then, yes, Gato's life will hopefully end soon." Tazuna said. "That man has been casing a lot of pain to the people of waves."

"Yeah, I see it in their faces." Naruto added. "Well, since I'm here, got a spot for me to sleep?"

"The living room." Tazuna said. "There's a couch. Tsunami will be down shortly after she puts Inari to bed to give you some warm covers."

**Some time later that night:**

Naruto sat on the couch watching late night TV. He didn't feel sleepy at all. Naruto let out a yawn while watching TV. The names Kakashi Hatake and Sarutobi all went through Naruto's mind. His thoughts wandered off as a small flashback suddenly happened.

In Naruto's flashback, Naruto saw an old man that looked like Major Sarutobi was talking to a long red hair woman dress in black with a teenage version of Naruto himself.

As one word was spoken during this flash back…'Naruto Uzumaki'.

Naruto woke up to find himself looking up at the ceiling feeling dizzy and funny. Suddenly, Tsunami appeared, peeking over at Naruto as the young man stared at the beautiful single mother.

"What?" Naruto asked her.

"I came to give your covers. It's gonna be a little chilly tonight," she said while giving Naruto a warm blue colored cover.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Hey, Tsunami," Naruto said her name.

"Yes?"

"Who was the father?" He asked her.

"Inari's father died five years ago when Gato and his men came to town." Tsunami said.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Naruto looked into her eyes and only saw the need to be loved.

"Can I?" She asked.

"Sure." Naruto sat up from the couch so Tsunami can sit beside Naruto. "I remember something."

"Really, like what?"

"My name." Naruto said

"That would be?"

"You can call me Naruto." Tsunami smiled. She rested her head against Naruto's left shoulder.

Seeing Tsunami made Naruto smile. Something about her, something about her motherly looks and how she acted reminded him of someone special in his life. Naruto closed his eyes to take a small nap while dreaming once again. A small piece of his memories came to him.

That red haired woman with that warm beautiful smile. Those kind gentle jade green eyes.

"Mother," Naruto spoke in his sleep.

The very next morning, Tazuna found Naruto in the same position he was in last night and Tsunami was still asleep on Naruto's left shoulder.

Tazuna tapped Naruto on the right shoulder to wake him up. Naruto looked up at Tazuna. "Time to go."

"Alright, that time?"

"Yeah, it's morning. Gato's gonna have that speech and I want you to wait at this location. There you will meet Kakashi Hatake who will help you assassinate Gato." Tazuna told Naruto about his job. Naruto gave a nod of understanding about what the mission was.

Naruto lay Tsunami down on the couch softly without waking her up.

He looked back at her. "See ya around, Tsunami." Naruto then headed out to the location Tazuna told him to meet Kakashi Hatake at.

**Pinpoint locations: The old toy factory **

Naruto used his…claws to climb the toy factory rooftop. Naruto sat on the rooftop waiting for this assassin to show up, but then a voice spoke, "Did Tazuna send you?"

"Kakashi Hatake, right?" Naruto didn't bother to look back to see the assassin's face.

"Yes."

"So how are you gonna finish Gato off without anyone noticing anything?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"That is easy. We take him out from afar." Kakashi said as Naruto look back seeing Kakashi, a man in his early 40's wearing a black business suit his hair was spiky and sliver one eye black and the other red.

"Nice outfit." Naruto chuckled.

"Thanks."

Kakashi set down his suitcase and opened it, taking out the parts and combining them together to create the sniper rife that would be use for today's assassination.

From their view, Gato started his speech to the people of waves, telling them about the water and clothing trouble finally being solved. Most of the people of waves played along for awhile but when Sarutobi arrived from his limo, the people of waves cheered for Sarutobi.

"What's taking so long?" Naruto asked Kakashi

"Easy now. We just need to wait…for the right…spot, there!" Kakashi said as he had a perfect view on Gato.

"Three…two…one." Kakashi was about to fire, but Naruto heard something. He quickly grabbed Kakashi and jumped away as Kakashi pulled the trigger anyway. The shot missed Gato's head by only a few inches but still got him in the left arm.

Gato and his thugs escaped into their hideout which was a very good-sized building. Naruto looked from afar on the highest floor of Gato's hideout. A sniper of his own was there.

Naruto grinded his teeth. "Sniper of his own, huh?" Naruto saw Kakashi gett up from the ground.

"Thanks." Kakashi said.

"Yeah, no problem. I got some unfinished business with Gato. See ya around." Naruto jumped from the building and toward Gato's building.

**Gato's Hideout:**

Naruto was behind a corner of a large building as cover. Naruto peeked around the corner and saw a couple of bodyguards at the door. Naruto smirked, _'This is easy.'_

Naruto changed his hands into claws, quickly dashed toward the two guards, and killed them by cutting them apart. Naruto changed his form into one of the dead bodyguards.

"This is new." Naruto smiled in his changed form. With this, Naruto was now able to sneak inside Gato's hideout without having problems.

Naruto got past the other guards without problems and he used the stairs to reach the 12th floor. He knocked on Gato's door and entered the door to see two of Gato's guards at Gato's side while the money hungry thug was still bleeding from his left shoulder.

"Son of bitch! Sniper got me good." Gato cursed.

"Boss, you sure you're alright?" One of the guard asked Gato.

"I'm fine, damn it! I just need to find that fucking assassin that tried to ice my ass." Gato growled.

"You guys can go find him. I'll stay here and guard Gato." Naruto said using his voice over ability.

"Alright then. Thanks, Sam." The second guard smiled.

The two guards left the room, leaving Naruto and Gato alone together.

"I'll tell you what. If it was one of those damn homeless people planning to dispose of me again, I'll give them hell alright." Gato laughed.

"Yeah…" Naruto locked the door silently and walked over to Gato.

"Well, as long as you guys are here, I don't have to worry about any assassin." Gato said.

"Yeah, any normal assassin wouldn't do the justice." Naruto grinned.

"Huh? Say what?" Gato didn't hear what Naruto said.

"Huh? Oh nothing, boss." Naruto said.

Then there was a loud banging noise on the door. A large number of guards were trying to open the door and their voices told Gato that the assassin killed Sam and Lad.

Gato quickly drew his handgun from his jacket pocket, but Naruto quickly grabbed Gato's arm and broke it with little force being used. Naruto grabbed Gato by the neck. "W-what do you want from me?" Gato asked as Naruto changed to his true self.

"Hold still." Naruto told Gato. Naruto's right arm held Gato's head as a new ability was learned. Naruto read everything within Gato's memory and was sickened by it. It was Gato, the reason was that Tsunami was a widow, and some small information that was useful to Naruto. All Naruto wanted from him, everything was useless from Gato.

"Let me go!" Gato yelled.

"Of course." Naruto smirked.

Gato was let go of Naruto's gasp. Naruto turned his back and Gato took out another handgun from his desk and fired it at Naruto's head, a clear bullet shot in the head. Naruto's wound healed in five seconds. With a smile, Naruto grabbed Gato's head. "I've changed my mind."

"Wait! What the hell are you doing?"

"THE HELL WITH YOU!" Naruto bashed Gato's head from the window of his offices as Gato fell from his building and crash down to the earth as his head exploded from the impact.

Naruto got a phone call from Jin.

"Yeah, it's me. What is it, Jin?" Naruto asked Jin.

"_Hey, my man! I just saw what you've did. Oh man, I never thought I'd see the day Gato finally meets his end. You did this town a favor, man. You're gonna be a hero. There should be a way off there. There's no way Gato's men are gonna let you get away with it." _Jin told Naruto.

"Don't worry about it. I got something for them." Naruto grinned.

"_Alright, man. See ya soon! Jin out!"_

Bodies of Gato's men filled the top floor of Gato's tower. Naruto made it look like he had a nasty gunfire with them. Each of the bodies had bullet shots in their heads, necks, chests, and back of the heads.

But mostly, there were large cut marks on the bodies; Naruto explained, "I used a machine gun."

The people of waves were happy that Gato was gone and this part of town had finally had their light shine upon them.

With Gato gone, Naruto now could return to Waves whenever he wanted and the people of Waves would always have Naruto's back whenever he was in trouble. Being a hero wasn't really a big deal. Most of his memory had been restored and a name that Naruto would need to find in order to find the rest of the pieces of his memories was discovered.

That name is Kabuto.

**Next time**-**The Second Land**

**Well there you have everyone the first arc is over and Naruto is about to enter the second half of Konoha, there he will encounter most of the girls you wish for him to have, right now Naruto's side picks are still unknown is kind of between Netural and Good during this arc. But anyway Naruto will have the girls you wish the most, and along the way Naruto will learn attacks for fun and for the thrill.**

**Later everyone!**


End file.
